Mister Konoha
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tsunade qui se fait chier et deux sadiques entrent dans la place ! Histoire d'arranger les parchemins et de faire chier tout le monde ! Lorsqu'un concours de beauté exclusivement masculin est organisé à Konoha et que l'auteure vient de boire du cherry coc ! [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore les embêter xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ceci est un délire trop con après avoir bu 2 cannettes de cherry coc et d'en avoir marre que les concours de beauté soit uniquement fait pour faire chier les nanas alors je me révolte et voici une fic spécialement pour vous faire chier les mecs ! (je rigole xD Quoi que...) Surtout amusez-vous en lisant cette fic et lâchez vos impressions... Oh une dernière chose : YAOI ! Alors homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

Mister Konoha

0 : L'idée de Tsunade

- Bureau de l'Hokage… -

Tsunade s'ennuyait comme un rat mort au soleil. Depuis que la paix régnait, elle se faisait royalement chier. Pas que la paix était ennuyeuse, loin de là ! Mais bon, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'action au sein du village caché des feuilles et notre blonde nationale manquait de devenir hystérique ! Elle soupira et se leva de son fauteuil pour se poster à la fenêtre. Un spectacle rocambolesque la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Sasuke et Naruto courraient comme des fous afin d'échapper à tout un troupeau composé de la gente féminine et masculine du village. Tsunade eut un sourire amusé à cette vision. Naruto était devenu aussi populaire que son acolyte pour son plus grand désespoir et il ne pouvait maintenant plus se foutre de lui. Cette course poursuite grotesque fit fleurir une idée machiavélique au sein de l'esprit tordu de l'Hokage.

Elle réunit alors tous les professeurs pour leur exposer son plan afin de divertir un peu tout le monde ainsi que d'arranger les parchemins ! Tous eurent bientôt un sourire sinistre sur la face et un regard brillant de sadisme. Les pauvres ninjas victimes de cette machination allaient le sentir passer…

- J'ai également fait appel aux Avocats du Diable pour nous aider dans notre entreprise…

Les Avocats du Diable ? Haussement de sourcils général. Tsunade eut un sourire et deux silhouettes firent leur apparition dans la pièce.

- On nous appelle ? Demanda l'une avec espièglerie.

- Nous sommes là pour arranger les parchemins et faire bouillir nos adorables ninjas ! Renchérit l'autre en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres ornées d'un sourire dément.

Tous les adultes-sauf Tsunade qui était presque en train de se marrer comme une folle- eurent un frisson d'horreur. Ils en plaignaient presque leurs anciens protégés qui allaient devoir subir les plans de ces furies. La blonde congédia tout le monde et se tourna vers les dites Avocates du Diable avec un sourire sadique.

- Alors, mesdemoiselles des suggestions ?

- Plutôt…

- Deux fois qu'une ! Termina la seconde en souriant à la première qui s'était exprimée.

La Cinquième du nom s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil et attendit que les deux démones lui fassent part de leurs idées. Kakashi et Yamato qui avaient suivis les autres dans la salle qui leur était réservés se mirent à plaindre leurs élèves. En particulier un certain duo dont ils se doutaient tous les deux que cela allait leur retomber dessus…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_rire du Joker_* BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Naru : Oh là là... Que nous a-t-elle encore pondue ?

Moi : Pendue tu veux dire xD

Sasu : Mais t'es sérieusement atteinte toi...

Moi : Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sinon tu seras pas avec Naru...

Sasu : Euh... Je retire ce que j'ai dis !

Moi : C'est bien ^_^ gentil garçon xD

Nath-chan : O_O Un Uchiwa qui a peur d'une fille ?! Faut noter ça dans le Livre des Records !

Kyûbi : *_lui passe le livre_* Vas-y écris !

Nath-chan : *_se marre en écrivant_* KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Moi : Hé Kurama ! Tu feras commentateurs avec nous ?

Kyûbi : Pas de soucis les filles ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez prévu !

Moi et Nath-chan : Tu seras pas déçu !

Sasu et Naru : TASUKETE !


	2. Chapter 2

1 : Mister Konoha !

- Chez Sasuke…-

L'Uchiwa et son meilleur ami venaient de se barricader chez le noiraud histoire d'avoir la paix. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient écroulés sur le parquet de l'entrée, la respiration haletante. La course poursuite avait durée toute la matinée et même s'ils étaient les ninjas les plus forts de leur génération, ils avaient leurs limites… Surtout lorsque Kyûbi avait décidé de se foutre de leur gueule tout le long dans la tête de l'Uzumaki avec qui il avait fini par se lier d'affection.

Sasuke finit par se relever et proposa un thé à son équipier qui accepta immédiatement sans se faire prier, vu qu'ils allaient devoir rester au sein de la maison pour un bon moment autant être assit autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, songea-t-il avec un sourire ironique qui fit sourire l'Uchiwa. Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine et burent leur boisson en parlant de tout et de rien. Quiconque les auraient vus à ce moment –là n'en serait pas revenu. Ces deux-là qui parlaient sans s'insulter ou se battre… Franchement, il y avait de quoi être surprit, non ? Ils avaient mûris depuis la Grande Guerre contre Madara et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Itachi ayant survécu, la vérité sur les Uchiwa avait éclatée et les membres du conseil furent jugés pour leurs forfaits et mis à mort par les frères Uchiwa eux-mêmes pour le plus grand plaisir de tous même si certains ne l'avoueraient jamais. L'Uchiwa était devenu un peu plus sociable mais il ne parlait pas plus pour autant. Il supportait mieux d'être entouré par tous leurs compagnons et passait désormais du temps avec eux mais il ne restait jamais très longtemps, trop habitué à rester seul. Naruto était le seul qu'il acceptait complètement. Le blond avait des privilèges qu'aucun autre membre de leur génération n'avait auprès du cadet des possesseurs du sharingan. Leur relation complice et parfois ambiguë suscitait de nombreuses jalousies et cela amusait Itachi qui ne se gênait pas pour adresser quelques piques aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne se privaient pas pour répliquer de façon plus ou moins matures selon les situations.

En plus d'être puissants, ils étaient devenus encore plus beaux. Sasuke avait gardé une silhouette fine et élancée mais avait prit une carrure impressionnante et son aura gelée en faisait tressaillirent plus d'un et d'une. Il avait laissé ses cheveux corbeau pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils caressent ses larges épaules et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids. Perpétuellement vêtu de noir, son corps parfait en faisait baver de nombreuses(x) mais ce que personne ne savait c'était qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son équipier blond qui lui aussi était devenu extrêmement beau. Le dit blond était devenu la copie conforme du 4ème du nom malgré quelques signes distinctifs comme les moustaches présentes sur ses joues, ses yeux blonds striés de rouge résultat de sa fusion avec son démon et un look de bad boy en puissance. Sa veste d'ermite qu'il ne quittait plus rajoutait une bonne dose de charisme écrasant à une force quasi-illimitée. Son caractère plus sérieux et réfléchi ne s'était pas départit de son espièglerie et de sa joie de vivre qu'il affichait un peu moins. En bref, ces deux-là étaient de vrais canons !

Alors que le blond se marrait sur le récit d'une anecdote sur le frère de Sasuke, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le concerné et celui-ci annonça aux deux fugitifs que l'Hokage les demandaient. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout en vue du sourire légèrement sadique d'Itachi… Soupirant de concert, ils quittèrent la demeure et se rendirent dans le bureau de la vieille comme la surnommait encore le blond faisant toujours sourire en coin le noiraud lorsqu'il l'entendait parler de la 5ème. Pourtant malgré le fait qu'il ne se chamaille souvent avec l'Hokage personne n'ignorait l'affection qu'ils se portaient. La cinquième considérait le jeune homme comme son propre fils tout comme il l'aimait comme sa propre mère. Sasuke sourit en y pensant. Naruto avait toujours su bien s'entourer.

- Bureau de Tsunade…-

Les deux garçons se figèrent en voyant tous les ninjas de leur génération présents. Tsunade avait un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant sur les lèvres et elle posa ses mains sur le bureau avant de s'exprimer.

- Bien, vu que nous sommes en paix en ce moment, j'ai décidé d'organiser un concours exclusivement masculin –éclats de rire et exclamations affirmatives chez les filles alors que les garçons pâlirent dangereusement- afin d'élire Mister Konoha.

- Mister… Quoi ?!

- Ce sera celui d'entre vous qui réussira toutes les étapes que je vous annoncerai fur et à mesure histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de triche.

- [Et merde ! On pourra pas y échapper !] Se lamentèrent tous les mâles présents intérieurement.

Tsunade se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire devant les têtes déconfites des garçons qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de torturer… Enfin pas personnellement tout du moins. Elle fit un signe de la main et deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le bureau sous les regards exorbités de tous mais ce fut Naruto qui réagit le premier.

- TSUKI ET HARUNA ?!

- Salut Naru ! Cria Haruna avec un grand sourire et avant de se jeter à son cou sous les regards surpris des autres.

Seul Sasuke sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir à la vue de ce geste familier envers son amour secret. Son regard noir fut remarqué par Tsuki qui eut un coup d'œil vers Tsunade. Celle-ci lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Alors comme ça, elle allait pouvoir jouer les entremetteuses ? Parfait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toi et ta sœur ?

Haruna allait répondre mais ce fut celle aux yeux bleus qui répondit.

- Tsunade nous a choisies pour être les maitresses du concours de Mister Konoha…

Naruto pâlit encore plus faisant flipper tous les autres. Si ces deux-là étaient les maitresses du concours, le blond savait qu'ils allaient méchamment déguster… Tsuki eut un sourire mystérieux teinté de sadisme et Naruto sentit que cela allait être surtout pour sa pomme. Sasuke s'était figé au sourire de l'ainée aux yeux bleus. Naruto lui avait parlé de ces deux filles qu'il avait connu durant son absence avec Jiraya. D'après ce qu'il lui en avait dit, elles étaient aussi folles que sadiques, reines des coups foireux et du foutage de gueule… etc. En gros, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure et il le sentait. Tous se firent une raison mais ils appréhendaient déjà ce que la première étape du concours leur réservait… Tsuki et Haruna se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire entendu. Les jeunes de Konoha n'allaient pas ressortir indemnes de ce traquenard et elles en faisaient une affaire personnelle !

- Bien, les filles la première étape ? Interrogea Tsunade avec son sourire faussement innocent comme si elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer.

- La première étape sera de nous dévoiler vos talents cachés, messieurs. Sourit la cadette aux yeux mauves avant que sa sœur n'enchaine.

- Et pas de techniques ninjas.

Tsuki fut ravie de voir les réactions que son interdiction causa. Mécontentement, soupirs désespérés et expressions boudeuses.

- Les filles et femmes du village voteront pour leurs favoris et ceux-ci passeront à la seconde étape. Cela se déroulera sur la grande place du village et dans une semaine exactement alors bon courage à vous, les mecs !

Tous sortirent du bureau en bougonnant et en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tsuki et Haruna se tournèrent vers Tsunade avec un sourire ravis et elles disparurent dans un nuage de feu.

- Ah, ça risque d'être amusant tout ça… Songea la blonde en sirotant son saké.

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Naru : Putain ! Avec Haruna et toi dans le coup, on est mort !

Nath-chan : Hé ma chérie, t'as été gentille là !

Moi : T'inquiète, ils vont en chier dans les prochaines épreuves xD

Nath-chan : T'as prévue quoi ?

Moi : *_chuchote à son oreille_* Voilà... PST PST...

Nath-chan : *_sourire démoniaque_* Roh ! J'adore !

Sasu : Là, on est mal... Bon laissez des reviews pour nous soutenir !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Pardon du retard ! *s'incline profondément* j'espère que ce chapitre complètement à l'ouest vous plaira et surtout laissez vos impressions, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

2 : Talents cachés

- Une semaine plus tard, grande place du village…-

Nos ninjas avaient bossés plus ou moins dur durant les 7 jours qui venaient de s'écouler et Tsuki souriait en repensant à toutes les visites impromptues qu'elle et sa cadette avaient faites faisant rager les garçons. Elles se doutaient que tout le monde allaient avoir de sacrées surprises… Surtout avec les deux ninjas qui allaient leur donner pas mal de fil à retordre… Elles ricanèrent sous cape avant de s'adresser aux filles et aux villageois qui s'étaient amassés devant la scène qui avait été placée là pour l'occasion.

- Hey ! Ça va Konoha ?

Tous crièrent une affirmation qui fit sourire les deux diablesses.

- La première épreuve de ce concours de Mister Koooooooonoha !

- Bien, nous enfin voir ce que nos chers ninjas vont nous dévoiler comme leur talent caché ! Le premier à passer à la casserole-euh devant vous- je voulais dire… Sai !

Le peintre de l'équipe 7 arriva tranquillement sur la scène et sourit-faussement ?- au public qui s'était tu, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait leur dévoiler… le jeune homme sortit un pinceau de sa veste et se mit à peindre… Gros blanc y compris chez les maitresses de cérémonie. L'ex ninja de la Racine faisait exactement ce qu'il faisait tout le temps. La présentation passa donc assez vite et ce fut Kiba qui enchaina ! Tout le monde-y compris les autres garçons- furent sur le cul, littéralement. Le maitre-chien savait sculpter de façon superbement réaliste ! Une belle sculpture de l'emblème de Konoha laissa tout le monde sans voix ! Shino leur dévoila son talent pour la couture… Tsuki et Haruna ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il montra une splendide écharpe qu'il avait confectionnée durant la semaine passée. Chôji ne surprit personne lorsqu'il dévoila savoir cuisiner… Coïncidence ? Surement pas. Shikamaru lui, surprit également par sa connaissance des plantes médicinales mais bon, tout le monde s'en doutait déjà. Tous les autres y passèrent mais les diablesses avaient gardés les meilleurs pour la fin à savoir les deux beaux mâles membres de l'équipe 7 ! Lorsque Sasuke entra sur scène tous se figèrent alors que les dites Avocates du Diable bavaient littéralement devant le jeune homme qui apparaissait encore plus beau que son grand frère…

Il avait revêtu un kimono noir mettant sa silhouette et son teint de porcelaine fine en valeur, accentuant davantage son apparente fragilité. Un sabre à la main, il se plaça face au public, les yeux clos. Une musique douce se fit entendre tandis qu'il tendait son arme devant lui, la faisant lentement quitter son fourreau. Le rythme s'accéléra, Sasuke ramena la lame le long de sa jambe avant de tourner sur lui-même et celle-ci devient le prolongement de son bras droit tendu derrière lui. La danse du sabre exécuter par le cadet des Uchiwa avait subjuguée tout le monde, même les deux folles dingues ne savaient plus quoi dire. La grâce mêlée à la brutalité de certains gestes, la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme jouait de son corps et de son arme comme de vulgaires marionnettes en son pouvoir laissa même un certain blond, interdit. Sasuke leur avait toujours caché cette façon qu'il avait de manier le sabre. Une fois, la prestation terminée, Sasuke fut grandement applaudit mais ne daigna rien faire d'autre qu'un vague salut de la tête avant de repartir vers ses camarades.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin ! NARUTO UZUMAKI !

Le blond eut un sourire discret en se demandant comme tous allaient réagir en découvrant ce qu'il cachait depuis quelques années… le blond avait troqué sa tenue habituelle de combat pour un jean sombre et une chemise blanche brodée d'orange. Il s'assit sur un tabouret qui avait été placé là à son intention et sortit un ocarina de la poche de son jean. Personne ne comprit hormis les quelques-uns qui se rappelèrent tous d'où venait cet instrument chargé de souvenirs pour le blond. Naruto porta l'embout à ses lèvres et laissa les yeux se fermer alors qu'il entamait la mélodie que son défunt ami Menma jouait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et durant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Les notes si pures et remplies de nostalgie émurent tout le monde. Si bien qu'à la fin de sa prestation, Naruto avait lui-même des perles d'eau sur ces cils alors que de nombreuses représentantes de la gente féminine pleuraient comme des madeleines. Les applaudissements retentirent et le blond se retira devant les regards surpris de ses amis masculins auxquels il adressa un clin d'œil rempli d'une malice non dissimulée.

- Et voilà qui clos cette première épreuve ! Mesdames et demoiselles, je vous invite donc à voter pour vos favoris qui passeront à la seconde épreuve ! Annonça l'ainée aux yeux bleus avec un grand sourire tandis que sa cadette se frottait déjà les mains en se rappelant qu'elle était la seconde épreuve…

-Une heure plus tard…-

Les deux folles montèrent sur la scène et ouvrirent l'enveloppe contenant les résultats.

- Bien, je vais vous annoncer la couleur de la chose ! Railla Haruna en fixant les garçons de ses yeux mauves. Sasuke Uchiwa 30% des voix –applaudissements et hurlements- Naruto Uzumaki 30% -de même que Sasuke- Kiba Inuzuka 10%, Néji Hyûga de même 10% tout comme Shikamaru et –contre toute attente Rock Lee !

- Voici donc ceux qui participeront à la seconde épreuve ! Annonça Tsuki avec un sourire machiavélique qui ne dit rien de bon aux « heureux » élus.

- Allons, ma chère sœur adorée, roucoula la cadette, dis-nous quelle sera cette épreuve…

- Mais avec grand plaisir, ma chérie ! Sourit l'ainée avant de poursuivre toujours avec un grand sourire qui donna des sueurs froides à un certain blond aux yeux bleus. La seconde épreuve sera un concours de danse !

Hurlements hystériques et saignements de nez à gogo chez les spectatrices féminines. Naruto plaqua une main sur son front. Oh non pas ça ! Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait un truc du genre, elles n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Les couples sont les suivants : Kiba et Néji –les concernés se fusillèrent des yeux- Shikamaru et Lee- ils haussèrent les épaules en mode je-m 'en-fou-complètement – et enfin, Sasuke et Naruto !

Le blond se figea. Et merde ! Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il éprouvait un amour profond vis-à-vis de Sasuke, le futur 6ème Hokage faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se trahir mais être le partenaire de l'homme qu'il aimait en plus de rester auprès de lui durant toute une semaine, il n'allait jamais tenir le coup ! De son côté, Sasuke se faisait exactement les mêmes réflexions. Rester auprès du beau blond sans l'embrasser durant une semaine non-stop… C'était complètement mort ! Intérieurement ils maudirent les deux jeunes femmes qui leur avaient imposés ça mais d'un autre côté, ils les remerciaient pour leur permettre de pouvoir passer du temps auprès de l'élu de leur cœur bien qu'ils ignoraient que leur amour était réciproque.

-Le soir-même, chambre des jumelles…-

Tsuki était allongée sur le lit double, la tête tournée vers la porte-fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Haruna quitta la salle de bain et regarda son ainée réfléchir. Comment elle le savait ? Une petite ride s'était placée entre ses yeux prunelles saphir. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'elle et prit une mèche entre ses doigts fins, jouant avec.

- Que me prépares-tu comme plan machiavélique, ma chère sœur ? Demanda finalement Haruna en fixant le visage de sa jumelle pareil au sien.

- Un canular géant qui ne sera pas tellement un canular, une course poursuite qui finira dans le temple des Uchiwa, une partie de strip-poker et le clou du spectacle avant la dernière épreuve, une vidéo surprise… Enuméra-t-elle.

Haruna eut un sourire digne d'un démon à l'entente de ces idées… La suite n'allait pas être de tout repos, heureusement pour elles, l'amusement n'était pas terminé !

- J'en plaindrai presque ces pauvres garçons… Glissa Haruna l'air de rien faisant ainsi pouffer sa sœur ainée.

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_se marre comme une démente_* BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Nath-chan : *_de même que moi_* BWOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Naru : Putain... Elles sont arrangées, ces deux-là...

Sasu : Je comprend mieux pourquoi les autres persos ont peur d'elles...

Shikamaru : ...

Itachi : MDR ! Je vous ADORE les filles !

Moi et Nath : Nous aussi, on s'adore xD allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et laissez des reviews !


End file.
